


Here’s To Surviving Another Year:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e02 Ke Kanaka I Ha'ule Mai Ka Lewa Mai (The Man Who Fell From the Sky), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Quanity/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve took time out to devote some time to their relationship, What happened?, Stay Tuned!!!!*





	Here’s To Surviving Another Year:

*Summary: Danny & Steve took time out to devote some time to their relationship, What happened?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

“Mmmm, God, That feels so good”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he was enjoying the massage that his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett. They just got done with the further drama with Greer.

 

“Only the best for my Danno”, Steve said with a smirk, as he continued his massage. They were relaxing their bedroom, & shutting the world out for awhile, They don’t want any disturbances or anything interrupting them.

 

“Did you mean what you said at the crime scene ?, I have something to contribute to teach Junior & Tani everything on the job ?”, Steve kissed a bare shoulder, & said, “I sure did”. Danny took a hold of him, & kissed him hungrily, They ended up making out for awhile.

 

The need for air became important, & they regained their composure, as they were spent. Steve poured them each glass of wine, & cuddled, & snuggled up to each other. They made a toast, Danny said, “Here’s to surviving another year”. Steve agreed, as they drank it.

 

They made promises to make this kind of time from now on, & they just sat there, & listened to the crickets on that beautiful evening. It was a perfect way to end the day.

 

The End.


End file.
